


i want to taste you (is that weird?)

by moimoi_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Yaku Morisuke, Top Haiba Lev, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moimoi_chan/pseuds/moimoi_chan
Summary: "Wanna know a secret?" Lev asks, peppering his chest with kisses.Yaku sighs. "No, not really"Lev pouts. "Well, I'm gonna tell you anyway~!". Yaku isn't really surprised."Well can you hurry up? Your gonna make my dick soft" He grumbles, twisting his fingers into Lev's hair. The Half-Russian, Half-Japanese boy sucks a hickey into the side of his thigh, making him arch his back into the touch."I'm a vampire," Lev says seriously in a way that makes Yaku pause. And then the look is gone, and Lev is taking all of Yaku down his throat.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	i want to taste you (is that weird?)

**Author's Note:**

> someone help me wap is stuck in my head and the funny thing is ive never even heard the full song before :p
> 
> anyways happy halloween

_start_

_-_

"Are you mad at me Yakkun?" Yaku curls more into Levs chest, combating the chilliness of Levs skin with his own too-hot skin. They hadn't really planned much for Halloween. There was a party, but they're both in university, there's _always_ a party, but curse Lev and his abilty to get sick at the most inappropriate times. 

Yaku peers up at him. "You always get sick," He tells him with a shrug, because it's true. "Staying here with you is much better than making out with you at some lame college party anyway" 

Okay, that part might be a little less true, but a little white lie never hurt anybody before right?

Lev kisses his nose, and his ice-cold trace icy patterns up the side of his neck to rest on his jawline. "We could just make out here"

"Are you stupid? You're _sick_. I don't want to make you more sick!" Lev mutters something along the lines of _you probably just don't want to get sick yourself_ and Yaku punches him in the chest. Hard. Lev whines and clutches at his chest like he's having a heart attack. Yaku rolls his eyes. _God,_ his boyfriend is so dramatic sometimes. 

"B-but _Yakkun_ -"

Yaku shoves him. "Don't call me that" 

Lev continues prattling on. He somehow cages Yaku in, despite the former libero already being pressed against him. He honestly didn't think they could get any closer. Not that he's complaining. "Yakkun! I won't get sick! Or over-exterate myself-"

"Don't you mean _exert_? God, you're dumb. And we won't have to worry about you _over-exerting_ yourself because _we aren't doing anything tonight_. Maybe when you get better. Now let go of me. I'm hungry" Despite his harsh tone, Lev doesn't move. Yaku shoves at Lev experimentally a few times, but he doesn't budge. 

"Just let me suck you off then?" Lev offers with pleading, shiny eyes. _Fuck_. Yakus' face must show his consideration, because Lev's fingers start caressing his sides, dancing over the ridges of his spine, skimming over his chest, nipples, and stomach. Fucking damn Lev to the deepest parts of hell, because he fucking _knows_ how much it turns him on. 

(if yaku adjusts himself so that he's sitting in levs lap, back pressed to the other's chest so that lev can get better access to his skin, that's for him to know and no one else)

"N-no, _fuck_ " Levs kissing at the side of his neck sensually, mouthing and nipping at his jugular and right above his heart in a way he knows will leave marks. " _A-ah!_ Lev...shit...I'm not playing around, _fuck_ , stop that-"

" _Please_?" He asks again, already slipping a hand down Yakus shorts. He traces the insides of thighs, rubs his knees sensually. Yaku can feel his patience snap when Lev mouths at the shell of his ear and whispers, "I just want to be good for you _Mori_ , let me good for you, _please_ " 

"Fucking _fine_ " Yaku snaps and pushes Lev away roughly. His boyfriend doesn't look hurt at all, and in fact, smiles at him gleefully. Fucking _devil_. Yaku repositions them so that he's laying on his back, legs spread open. Lev crawls between them immediately and goes back to feasting on Yakus' neck like he's _starving_ for it. 

His hands tighten around Levs' shirt and lets out a long drawn-out mewl when Lev slips his hand back into his shorts. The younger boy fondles his dick almost playfully, tracing up the tip, playing with the head (making a mess out of the precum that already lies there) and his hands travel down lower to cup his balls tenderly. 

"You're so _fucking good_ with your hands- _goddamn_ " Yaku mutters between moans and curses of Lev's name and all things unholy. Lev, the _bastard_ , pulls away from his neck long enough to kiss him sloppily for a few minutes. When he pulls away, Yaku's head feels swimmy from the lack of oxygen.

Lev, that _shitty fuck_ , looks perfectly fine. 

"Wanna know a secret?" Lev asks, peppering his chest with kisses. 

Yaku sighs. "No, not really" 

Lev pouts. Removes his hand from his dick, taking all his pleasure with him. Yaku whines. "Well, I'm gonna tell you anyway~!".

Yaku isn't really surprised. 

"Well can you hurry up? Your gonna make my dick soft" He grumbles, twisting his fingers into Lev's hair. The Half-Russian, Half-Japanese boy sucks a hickey into the side of his thigh, making him arch his back into the touch. _When did he get down there in the first place?_

"I'm a vampire," Lev tells him in a way that makes Yaku pause. Lev is a joker, that much is sure through and through. But now, he's having a hard time laughing. Especially when Lev pulls away from his thigh to stare at him, gauging his reaction. 

And then the look is gone, and Lev is taking all of Yaku down his throat.

His eyes nearly roll to the back of his head. If Lev's hands on his cock feel like God's gentle caresses, soft and fleeting and _good_. Then his mouth feels like the devil bringing him to climax. Yaku fists his hands into the others' hair, and pulls on it. _Hard._ Lev, the dirty little slut, moans around his cock. 

"Oh.. _shit yeah_ " He moans, trying to pull Lev further down his cock. Wants to go deeper, which is impossible, considering he's already down his throat. "You're such a good boy for me Lev, fuck _, yeah,_ you're such a good little _whore_ " Lev moans, whorishly, he might add, and Yaku likes the way the sound trembles up his dick.

His own climax comes sooner than he thought, toes curling, voice straining a hurried, " _Shit, cummingcumming, Lev_ -" as he releases down Lev's throat. 

Lev, the shitty, slutty, bastard that he is, swallows all of it, coming off his dick with a _pop_. Then he has the nerve to say "Thanks Mori~" 

Yaku wants to shove him off the bed. So he does. 

-

_fin_

-

Actually, turns out Lev wasn't kidding about the whole, 'i'm-a-vampire-thing'. So thats pretty cool. 

-

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry it was so short, but i was really burned out but its halloween so-
> 
> anyways request more stories here please : https://forms.gle/FXMdWKeSDEZWmE5UA
> 
> edit: i got really excited and ended up posting it early i have no self-restraint


End file.
